homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010316-Slight Exchange
athanasyGerent AG began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 21:27 -- AG: Hey Arty AG: Yδu bδlted befδre I cδuld get sδme time tδ tαlk tδ yδu AG: hδw αre yδu dδiηg TG: im....cool. feeling fine. TG: not injured or anything AG: Hδw αre yδu dδiηg siηce... Siηce the αccideηt TG: im good....its not like i knew her...just wish it didnt have to be this way TG: how are....you? AG: I've certαiηly beeη better... TG: ive talked to her... AG: Yδu did? TG: she seems physically well... TG: yeah...thought i would check on her. AG: I'm glαd yδu thδught δf dδiηg thαt TG: have you talked to her? AG: Yeαh... I.. AG: I sαid sδme thiηgs thαt I regret, tδ sαy the leαst TG: you guys TG: .....you need each other. TG: you should focus on....sticking together... AG: I.. I kηδw TG: you two...are good together... TG: cherish that. AG: I.. Thαηks TG: any time....what are...friends for? AG: Heh.. I guess AG: She's wδηderful.. I meαη, she cαη be α bit αηgry αt times... But I cαre fδr her AG: I hδpe she didη't cδme δff αs thαt wheη yδu tαlked with her AG: she hαsη't the best δutlδδk δη yδu humαηs yet TG: she was...understandably emotional...i think i didn't do much to help that, either... AG: hrm TG: im glad youre talking to her though... AG: I.. I hαve tδ tαlk tδ her if I wαηt tδ be α prδper mαtesprit tδ her, I cαηηδt just igηδre her TG: you're right...communication is good for...any relationship.. AG: hδw is yδur humαη mαrriαge gδiηg? Is it well? TG: Lilah and I....don't speak when we're alone...not that ooften.... TG: we're more focused on...well... AG: Iηtimαcy? TG: ...to an extent, yeah... TG: she likes kissing. AG: Well I'm glαd yδu αre hαppy tδgether theη TG: i just wish she wouldn't sleep do often...might not.be used TG: used to that kind of body*)) AG: Perhαps TG: well, when im able to get back home, ill finish that gun and send you the code... AG: Oh, well I αppreciαte thαt AG: Much thαηks Arty TG: it's the least I can do... TG: you've been a good friend to me. AG: Well δf cδurse AG: sδmeδηe hαs tδ stick up fδr yδu squishy humαηs besides Lδrreα TG: and im the squishiest one AG: Perhαps AG: Yδu kηδw, fδr α humαη yδu αreη't sδ bαd.. Reαlly αll δf yδu humαηs αreη't sδ bαd AG: besides Mike thαt is TG: ive talked to him once TG: didn't seem that bad AG: Appαreηtly he hαs α terrible hαbit δf iηtrudiηg δη everyδηe's quαdrαηts... He.. He sαid sδme thiηgs thαt mαde me questiδη my flush with Lδrcαη, αηd he didη't stδp with just thαt frδm my kηδwledge TG: oh, I see...he seemed like he was bad at talking to people... AG: Appαreηtly he hαs αlmδst ηδ sδciαl skills it seems TG: is he that way with everyone? AG: I hδpe he isη't TG: whose...team is he on? AG: I dδη't kηδw.. Appαreηtly he's beeη stuck δη his plαηet up uηtil this gαlα TG: Huh...weird.. AG: truely TG: maybe he went stir-crazy AG: mαybe... I wδuldη't put it pαst hαppeηiηg TG: he sure could use a friend, i would say... AG: I wδuld hδpe he dδesη't expect α frieηd δut δf me AG: ηδt αfter he iηsulted Lδrcαη αηd myself TG: yeah I get you...i wouldn't want to be friends with someone who insulted Lilah... AG: He iηsulted her αs well? TG: no, but if he did.... AG: Ah yes.. Of cδurse TG: say, Eribus... AG: yes Arty? TG: would you teach me to shoot? AG: Teαch yδu tδ shδδt? Well... I suppδse I cδuld AG: Fireαrms αre α deαdly weαpδη, it is ηδt sδmethiηg tδ tαke lightly TG: I understand. TG: but...I am not meant for close combat.... AG: Of cδurse... AG: I dδη't kηδw hδw well I cδuld teαch yδu but I cαη try TG: thanks. AG: I guess I cδuld teαch yδu α few thiηgs befδre we αll depαrt, I'm ηδt iη the best shαpe tδ mδve αrδuηd yδu kηδw, but I cαη still pull α trigger TG: sure. ill come to you. AG: Nδ ηδ.. I'll meet yδu iη the gαrdeηs if yδu wαηt sδme prαctice TG: okay. TG: see you there. AG: Iηdeed -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 23:11 -- ---- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTG: A wild Arty appears! CAG: Eribus makes his way outside to the gardens, still clutching his wound, but making his way. CAG: "Hey Arty.. Glad you came... Now have you ever used a firearm before?" CTG: "I....have once...to test it." CAG: "Well a firearm is a perfect weapon for self preservation... Its sleek and destructive, yet compact.." He decaptchalogs one of his guns and hands it to Arty. "Well Its not too hard to learn, and now is a good time" CTG: Arty gives it a thorough once over. "Excellent craftsmanship.... What gun is this?" CAG: "It was one of my older makes before I made Big Stick.. Its not as reliable, but it only backfires maybe once every ten or so shots.. Just don't be staring down the barrel when the trigger is pulled" CAG: "I've only ever specialized in hand cannons as I've said, they're much more effective and bone shattering if used right" CTG: Arty nods. "So....targets?" CAG: Eribus decaptchalogs a skull. "Shouldn't be a hard target, but don't overestimate..." CTG: Arty steps back, taking aim like a gunslinger. CAG: "Remember, hold the grip tight and pull the trigger hard.. Don't keep you're eye close to the hammer when it comes down" Eribus tosses the skull high into the air. CTG: Arty takes a shot, adhering to his advice, and clips the skull. Close but no cigar. CAG: Eribus watches as the skull comes back down the the ground, shattering as it does. He takes out a couple miscellaneous bones. "Hey, it was a nice first try, don't look at the target, look where it is going" He throws another bone into the air. CTG: Arty takes a deep breath, and...bam! Bone shards everywhere! CAG: "Hey, that wasn't so bad!" Eribus gives Arty a quick glint of his teeth, before tossing another bone into the air. CTG: Another shot! Miss! CTG: Arty whispers a curse word. CAG: Eribus walks over to Arty and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're not doing bad, you're learning.. You won't be an expert overnight" CGG: Serios arrives from the direction of the hive... He looks alerted with glaive in hand... CGG: "Were. The. Shots. From. This. Direction?" CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Kyle cautiously wanders outside at the sound of the gunshots. He walks closer after seeing Arty, but keeps a safe distance from the firing range. "...guns again?" CAG: Eribus turns to see Serios and Kyle enter. "Hey hey don't worry... No fighting is underway, only some practice" CGG: "Oh. Thanks. The. Gods.... We. Are. Not. Ready. For. Yet. Another. Unexpected. Encounter...." CGG: Serios puts away his glaive, breathing a sigh of relief... CTG: "Hey guys....no worries..." CTG: Arty gives a weak smile. To Kyle he may seem just like his old self. CCC: Kyle smiles at Arty but still hangs back a bit. "...as long as you're not trying to dodge bullets again." CAG: "Arty, you just have to relax while you're shooting.. Think of the firearm as an extension of yourself" He tosses another bone high into the air, keeping a hand to help Arty's aim. CTG: "Yeah....I'm over my, um....Matrix phase..." And then Arty is back in shooter mode, exhaling, and...another shattered bone! CGG: "...Matrix. Phase?" CGG: "What. Does. Mathematics. Have. To. Do. With. Dodging. Bullets?" CTG: "'The Matrix' is....a movie..." CGG: "Like. The. Star. Wars. Movies. Or. An. Actual. Account?" CCC: "heh, good." He flinches as bone shards rain down. "...nice shot." CAG: "More awkward human pop culture?" CCC: "...it's not something that really happened." CAG: "Anyways.. Nice shot Arty, you're doing great for a beginner... Just take time to practice your marksman skills and you'll see improvement" CTG: "Thanks..." He nods, handing back the gun CAG: "No, you can keep that deathtrap of a gun.. I'm sure you can improve upon it and make it something special of yourself" CTG: "Why'd you call it a deathtrap?x CAG: "My firearms were functional, but took their names quite too literally... Some nasty flash accidents, rogue flames, more than a couple hive fires... That iteration you're holding was one of the worst culprits of it all... Not that you would have been in danger of course!" CTG: Arty holds the gun at arm's length. "What did it do?" CGG: "Perhaps. It. Would. Be. Best. To. Unload. The. Ammunition. From. It. At. This. Point. Before. We. Find. Out...." CGG: "Rather. Than. Just. Holding. It. Away." CAG: "That one in particular? Its a bit fickle on the trigger, and it uh..." Eribus opens up his shirt to show to a wicked looking scar on his side, but not noticably the only one. "Lets just say it had a bit more kick than I first thought" CAG: "I'm sure I fixed the problem though, I mean... I think" CCC: "....." CTG: "I....think I'm gonna hold off on using this gun...not until I can work on it..." CAG: "Of course... Perfectly understandable" CGG: Serios somewhat cringes at the mention of the word perfect, but says nothing... CCC: "...uh, probably a good idea." CAG: Eribus turns to look at Kyle. "So how have you been human Kyle? You haven't gotten bashed up it seems" CCC: "...oh, uh, yeah, i'm alright. uh, how are you feeling?" CAG: "I'm... I'm certainly better" CCC: "...you, uh, look like you're doing better, yeah. it's good that you're, uh, up on your own and everything." CAG: "You were with Lorrea last, right? How was she doing?" CCC: "...better. she still needs to rest though." He turns to Arty. "...we'll need to cover for her when we get back to your planet, i don't want her trying to run around, uh, like she is." CAG: "Yes... You two please keep an eye on Lorrea when you go back" CTG: "Right...we will..." CCC: "yeah." CAG: "Good.. Thank you" CGG: "It. Will. Indeed. Be. Quite. The. Task. To. Keep. Her. Resting...." CTG: "Ywah CTG: . CTG: Yeah*" CTG: Knowing her...." CCC: "...we'll, uh, manage." CAG: "That's good.. She's a handful to work with, and doesn't listen well.. But she knows her limits" CTG: "We're probably gonna need some time before we...set out again..." CCC: "...yeah. the longer she rests, the better." CGG: "...Well. Before. You. Have. To. Go. Back. To. Waiting.... Though. The. Festivities. Have. Definitely. Ended. Quite. Somberly. I. Have. A. Perigee'S. Eve. Gift. For. You. Mr. Carter...." CGG: Serios brings out a gift box and offers it to Kyle. CCC: "huh? oh, i, uh, thanks. i, uh, have something for you too, sort of." He accepts the box before taking out a wrapped object and handing it to Serios. CGG: "Ah. Thank. You...." Serios takes the gift in hand, but waits for Kyle to open his first. CCC: Kyle starts unwrapping and opening the box. CGG: Inside is a book... If Kyle flips through the pages, he will find it is written in the troll language, but there are clear pictures opposite each entry depicting fishes and strange aquatic creatures. CGG: "I. Apologise. That. There. Is. Not. A. Cipher. Between. Our. Two. Langauges. Yet. But. The. Book. Is. Of. The. Sea. Creatures. Of. Alternia." CCC: "...w-whoa..." He immediately starts flipping through the book. "no, no, don't worry about that, this is... thanks, serios." CAG: "Serios, I'm actually working on that, a cipher" CGG: "Ah. Most. Excellent.... I. Trust. It. Will. Not. Be. Too. Hard. To. Do. Aside. From. Differences. In. Grammar. Rules.... Apparently. The. Languages. Between. All. The. Different. Player. Races. Are. Basically. The. Same. In. Concepts. Otherwise.... 26. Letter. Alphabets. For. The. Common. Spoken. Language...." CGG: Serios looks towards the gift in his hands, and gently undoes the tape and carefully opens the box. CAG: "Yes.. I shouldn't have too much difficulty creating a workable cipher, and we have Lucy to thank in her assistance as well" CCC: This package also contains a book. It seems somewhat similar to the book that Serios gave to Kyle, in that it consists mostly of pictures of deep-sea creatures previously found on Earth. There are captions in English next to most of the photos, but the focus of the book is clearly on the pictures. CCC: “…heh, kind of a weird coincidence.” CGG: "A. Rather. Good. Culture. Exchange. I. Would. Say.... It. Will. Be. Interesting. To. Know. Of. The. Creatures. That. Inhabited. Your. Seas...." CCC: "yeah, definitely. there were some really interesting ones on your planet too, it looks like." CGG: "Yes.... The. Different. Lusii. And. Other. Creatures. Were. Rather. Marvelous.... Though. I. Suppose. They. Are. All. Gone. Now.... Only. Perhaps. Miss. Aaisha'S. Exists. Now. In. The. Form. Of. My. Sprite...." CGG: "At. Least. Of. The. Sea.-Lusii." CGG: "Well.... If. There. Is. No. Trouble. Going. On. Out. Here. Perhaps. It. Is. Best. To. Head. Back. Inside. Now.... At. Least. To. Wait. Until. Miss. Libby. Starts. Sending. Us. Back." CCC: "...kind of similar there too, i guess. i, uh, have some fish in a tank back at my house, but unless someone else had pet fish, that's, uh, probably it." CAG: "its a shame, really" CCC: "...yeah, it really is." CGG: "Well.... If. There. Is. No. Way. To. Restore. The. Lost. Species. And. Lusii. To. The. New. The. Universe. I. Am. Certain. There. Will. Be. Others. Similiar. Waiting. For. Us. In. It...." CAG: "This is all riding on a lot of 'maybes' Serios, there is no certainty" CGG: "I. Would. Prefer. To. Look. Towards. A. Victory. Than. To. Worry. About. The. Odds. Standing. In. Our. Way." CAG: "I'm sorry to say Kyle that I didn't have a gift for yourself, I hadn't known much about you" CTG: "I...was making you that rocketboard... Didn't finish in time....also, I don't have any fuel, so...." CGG: "Well. I. Will. Be. Heading. Back. Into.... Well. The. Wreck. Of. The. Ball. Room...." CAG: "Be well Serios..." CTG: "Yeah...take care..." CCC: "don't worry about it, it's fine, really. later, serios." He seems intensely focused on the book. CGG: "All. Of. You. Take. Care. As. Well..." Serios nods slightly and starts making his way towards the ball room. CGG ceased responding to memo. CTG: Arty takes a seat on the stone and takes out some tools. He then proceeds to take the gun apart by hand, slowly and methodically. he seems focused on this task. CAG: Eribus watches curiously. CCC: Kyle glances up from his book for a moment and oh dear god why is he messing around with that ticking time-bomb. CTG: "Sheesh...no wonder that kickback was so bad..." He's talking to himself as he takes out his own parts, replacing some things. "That should reduce the force, but...stopping power...." More mumbling as he continues to work. CAG: "At least you know what you're doing, so that is good" CCC: He eventually realizes that Arty does know what he's doing. He relaxes and smiles a bit as he watches him work. CTG: Arty slowly cleans each piece and puts it back together, the gun gleaming in some parts due to the new parts. "That should do it..." CAG: "Its certainly a much finer looking firearm, could even make its marks against my best, if I say so" CTG: Arty stands, handing it over. "Try it out." CAG: "It's your gun now, I think it would be best you had first use of it" CTG: He shrugs, looking very anime as he gets into his shooting pose. "Pull." CAG: Eribus throws another bone into the air with a lot of heft. CTG: Arty lets loose, the kick severely reduced. The pieces of bone are somewhat larger, but the gun is still quite powerful. It also sounds quieter. CAG: "See? Now that is some good handiwork Arty, and much finer shooting... You should be proud" CCC: "...heh, nice shot again. looks like it works pretty well." CAG: "Now don't shoot your other eye out with it, you need at least one" CTG: Arty smiles wider that his self esteem would normally allow. "I'll try...heheh...you wanna try, Kyle?" CCC: Kyle grins slightly. "heh, right..." CCC: "wait what." CAG: Eribus sits against the wall of the exterior, watching Arty and Kyle. CTG: Arty walks over and presses the gun in his hand. "It's... Not hard to pick up....if you want." CAG: Eribus just sort of closes his eyes, casually sleeping. CCC: "i, uh..." He looks up at Arty then down at the gun, considering it. CCC: "i... i guess." CTG: Arty nods, smiling and dropping a bunch of scrap metal from his sylladex. "So, copy what I did." CCC: "...uh, a-alright." He puts the book away and attempts to copy his pose from earlier. CTG: Arty adjusts him here and there, gently, smiling when he's satisfied. "Ready? Watch out for the kick." CCC: He tenses slightly at the adjustments, but does his best to stay in position. "r-right. ready." CTG: Arty throws up a piece of metal CCC: Kyle shoots... and misses. He's forced to take a step back, even with the reduced kickback. CTG: Arty comes over, checking him out. "You okay?" CCC: "y-yeah. just not used to it i guess." CTG: "Bend your knees more. Stand firm." He speaks firmly, but gently. Like an actual teacher. CCC: "a-alright." Kyle adjusts his position. Oddly, he seems less nervous somehow. CTG: Arty throws again. CCC: He fires again and manages to graze the target this time. CTG: "Nice! Watch where it's going to go, not where it is." CTG: Toss! CCC: He quickly aims and finally manages to land a hit. He takes a step back; three kickbacks may have been too much. CTG: "Great job, dude! How do you feel?" CCC: "t-thanks." He lowers the gun. "i'm, uh, alright. might take a break for now though, heh." CTG: "Hah, alright." Arty visibly winds down, a turtle going into its shell. "So....that was fun...we should...do it again. If you like guns, I mean." CCC: "y-yeah, sure. it's fun, i just need to get used to it is all." He smiles at him a little. CTG: "Do you, um, want one of your own?" CCC: "heh, maybe eventually. i'm not sure if i trust myself to carry one around yet." CTG: "Okay...well, I'm gonna go exercise...I don't want my muscles to turn to jelly..." CCC: "...doubt that could happen, but sure. and, uh, yeah, anytime on the shooting thing." CTG: Arty gives him another shy smile. "For sure....I'll make you a gun with a little less kick..." CCC: "heh... you're already doing too much with a damn rocketboard." He smiles back. CTG: "Hey, I...like to make things, and...I like to give. Especially to my friends. . CCC: "...that, uh, reminds me. it's, uh, nothing much, and it definitely doesn't compare to a rocketboard, but, uh..." He takes out a wrapped box and hands it to him. CTG: "Hey, you don't have to..." Arty blushes a bit. Why do people keep giving him things? He opens it up! CCC: Inside the box are a few older wrestling and boxing games for the Xbox 360. CCC: "i, uh, know you like this kind of stuff, so, uh, yeah... merry christmas and all." CTG: "...dude...WWE Smackdown....Fight Night....? Where'd you get get these?" Arty is in awe. CCC: "i, uh..." He looks to the side. "i had them lying around in my room for a while, figured you'd get more out of them than i could." CCC: "anyway, uh, go do your exercise stuff, i've got to go, uh, do a thing, yeah." CCC: "so, uh, see you later." He smiles and heads back into the building. CCC ceased responding to memo. CTG: Arty waves, walking inside through another door. CTG ceased responding to memo. Category:Eribus Category:Arty Category:Serios Category:Kyle